The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image reading method.
A document management device generates document image information by reading a document image including a barcode image exhibiting a barcode. The document management device then extracts barcode image information from the document image information. Next, the document management device acquires a document ID from the barcode image information by analyzing the barcode image information. Further, the document management device determines presence or absence of an electronic document corresponding to the acquired document ID.